Microfilaments and microtubules have long been suspected to play a major role in establishment and maintenance of cell shape. Recent evidence indicates an important role in determining the display of molecules on the cell surface. A conference to discuss the relationship of cytoplasmic components with cell surface would be an important means in stimulating research in an area important to many biomedical areas (cancer, immunology, development).